Twilight Gone Mad
by Specklewing
Summary: What happens when the Cullens and Bella just go crazy? THIS HAPPENS! :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: This Sucks

Chapter 1: This Sucks

I woke up, really not expecting HIS face to be practically a centimeter from mine.

"_Hey!_" I fell off the bed. "Was that really called for?!"

"What?" Edward asked.

"You could point out how I'm going to wake up in the morning."

"In the morning of going to _Alaska!"_ Emmett exclaimed, marching into the room. "Soooooo, GET UP, YOU LOVE-BIRDS!"

"Get out of my room!" growled Edward. Emmett made a bugle noise, as if waking up army soldiers. He marched out.

"Are we all taking the same car?" I asked Edward.

"Yep. In the moving van. We hired people to follow the van in our cars so we don't leave them in Forks." Edward confirmed.

"GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS DOWNSTAIRS, KIDS!" Carlisle shouted.

"Ugh." I moaned, standing up. Edward was there, as usual, picking me up and flying downstairs. We crashed into Alice on the way, nearly dumping me on the floor.

"What the h-"

"Calm down, Alice!" Jasper ordered, running past us as Edward readjusted his grip, then continued to run downstairs. He stopped, placed me on the floor, and then ran back upstairs to get our luggage. He came back, his arms full of boxes, this time everyone ran upstairs to get all the furniture. It was amazing that they got all the furniture in one trip, and as they took it to the moving van, a couch whacked me on the shoulder, I gasped, stumbling.

"ROSALIE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Edward shouted, running back inside and picking me up, _again_. Everyone else actually took furniture instead of a HUMAN BEING. We reached the van, with our cars waiting outside the house.

"Wait, there's only _ONE_ moving van?!" I questioned.

"Yep."

Carlisle jumped into the driver's seat. "Is a thousand MPH OK?!" he asked, without listening to anyone's answer. I don't know how Alice did it, but she stretched out at the very top of everyone's seats. Edward hopped onto the space between the driver's seat and passenger seat, dragging me in with him and seating me on his lap. Esme and Emmett had to share the passenger seat, which looked like torture, while Rosalie curled up underneath the dashboard in that space in front of the passenger seat.

"Wait, where's Jasper?" I asked.

"I'm back here!" Jasper called from the truck part of the moving van, the thing with all the furniture in it.

The car ride was boring, boring, boring, oh, what did I forget? BORING!

"Guess where we're stopping at? MCDONALDS!" Carlisle announced, pulling into the drive-through.

"We'll take a triple cheese-burger, diet Pepsi!" he told the random person, then paying just about a thousand dollars for MCDONALDS DISGUSTING FOOD, THAT WAS PROBABLY FILLED WITH CRAP! We got the food, and I did NOT go anywhere near it, not that there was any room in the car TO MOVE. We basically just kept driving.

"Hey, it's nighttime, maybe we should stop and pretend to sleep so no one is suspicious!" suggested Esme.

"NO!" we all screamed. "Just order a friggan coffee from Starbucks!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward's point of view

I just sat there, scowling at everyone's thoughts. Jasper's thoughts had to be the most infuriating; _ha ha, everyone else is crushed in the front of the car, I'm back here, I made my own cave of furniture, I hope Ed won't find out that I broke his bed! Oh crap… the emotions are kicking in! NO! OH, GOD, NO! Ed is… happy! WHAT IS HE DOING? EDWARD! I KNOW YOU CAN READ MY FRIGGAN MIND!_

I'd had my fun, so I tried reading Alice's mind. _Hmmmmm, maybe I should replace Carlisle's shampoo for renting one van only._

I decided everyone else's thoughts were boring and once again attempted to read Bella's mind. It was frustrating. "What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"That's like, what, the MILLIONTH time you asked me that?!" I grinned.

My arms wrapped her into a hug.

"Eep! Edward! I can't breathe!"

"sorry." I said quickly, releasing her. Then THE THING took over again and I kissed her, meanwhile handing Alice a 100 bill.

"Ed, why did you just give Alice one hundred bucks?" asked Emmett. Bella looked at me with confused eyes.

"At midnight I made a bet with Alice that if I kissed Bella during this week I owed her one hundred dollars." I admitted.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" exclaimed Bella.

"Uhhhhh, you know, I like dogs, we should get a dog!" I stalled.

"You'd probably hunt it." Bella muttered.

**Hope you all liked this chapter, (which was very short) You know, it's hard to write Edward's point of view chapters so I'm probably not going to write EPOV chapters that often. XD**


End file.
